Nickelodeon Kuboia
Nickelodeon Kuboia was a Kuboian children's television channel owned and operated by MTV Networks Kuboia. The channel was launched on 6th September, 1993 and closed on 5th September, 2010. During the channel's seventeen years on-air, it had many differences to its American counterpart. Unlike its international counterparts, Nickelodeon Kuboia focused more on broadcasting shows, although it did broadcast a selection of live-action programming and anime as well. Ironically, Nickelodeon Kuboia was the least watched of the Nick channels in Kuboia, with VideoNick, Nick Jr. Kuboia and (especially) Nick Go! proving to be much more popular. However, Nickelodeon Kuboia did have an advantage due to being the "leader" of the Nickelodeon channels in Kuboia and being (for the most part) the only channel to air internationally popular Nicktoons and anime in the country. History 1993 to 2005 Nickelodeon Kuboia was launched on 6th September, 1993, the same day as sister channel Paramount Select. During its first two and a half years on air, Nickelodeon Kuboia aired everyday from 4:00a.m. to 7:00p.m., with Paramount Select airing from 7:00p.m. to 4:00a.m. On 29th April, 1996, Nickelodeon Kuboia went under a rebrand. For starters, its broadcast hours were extended to 4:00a.m. to 10:00p.m. On this day, some of the channel's programming was dropped and moved to Nick Jr. Kuboia, which launched on 12th August that year. Nickelodeon Kuboia had a selection of anime during its run, including the 1979 Doraemon series and Ninja Hattori. The former was the most popular of these anime, and sent over Doraemon and Dorami mascot suits to MTV Networks Kuboia for use in promotions. 2005 to 2010 The channel started using the iconic splat logo on 31st October, 2005. A one-hour timeshift service for the channel titled Nick Replay was launched on 17th November, 2008. On most providers, the service took up the EPG position of KT, which had closed the previous day. Closure In September 2009, it was confirmed that all Viacom-owned channels would be closed in Kuboia by the end of 2010. Although Nickelodeon Kuboia was scheduled to close by April 2010, the closure was postponed by a few months. Nickelodeon Kuboia closed down for the final time on 5th September, 2010 at 11:00p.m. with several providers replacing it with the Jetanie feed the following day, of whom subsequently added several shows from the Kuboian feed to compromise. Some of the channel's shows now air on other channels, such as Sumkids Network and Boing. International availability Outside of Kuboia, the channel was available on NTL in the Island of Sally, in the Philippines on , and certain providers in Cupia and the Noobian Union. Final Programming * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * All Grown Up! * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Back at the Barnyard * Diddy Dick and Dom * Growing Up Creepie * Hey Arnold! * Inner Personality * Inspector Gadget (1983 series) * It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! * Magma Eye * Mr. Bean * Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Adventures of Stewie Griffin * The Court Jesters * The Fairly Odd Parents * The Penguins of Madagascar Anime * Bomberman Jetters * Doraemon (1979 series; El Kadsreian English dub) * Doraemon (2005 series; El Kadsreian English dub) * Kiteretsu (El Kadsreian English dub) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (El Kadsreian English dub) * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality/game shows * Get Your Own Back * How Far Can You Go? * Prank Patrol UK * Staraoke UK * Takeshi's Castle (Challenge UK dub) See also * Nickelodeon Kuboia/Tropes Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV Networks Kuboia Category:1993 Category:1993 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:2010s disestablishments Category:Kuboia Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Nickelodeon (fictional countries) Category:Nickelodeon channels Category:Defunct Category:Defunct in Kuboia Category:Defunct television channels